V6.2
* Champion Update: * 2016 Lunar Revel |Release = January 28, 2016 |Related = *6.2 Patch Notes |Prev = V6.1 |Next = VPBE }} New Cosmetics in the Store The following champion skins have been added to the store for Lunar Revel 2016: * ( , Legacy) * ( , Legacy) * ( ) The following champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Summoner Icons have been added to the store: :Lunar Revel ProfileIcon986 Shadow Wolf.jpg|Shadow Wolf ProfileIcon987 Nightshade Serpent.jpg|Nightshade Serpent ProfileIcon988 Monkey King.jpg|Monkey King ProfileIcon989 Lunar Guardian.jpg|Lunar Guardian * 90+ New eSports icons. This year, all regions will have access to icons from all regions - not just their own. The following Ward Skins have been added to the store: Rising Dawn Ward.jpg|Rising Dawn Ward ( ) League of Legends Champions ;Lore * The following champions have had references to the Institute of War removed: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; - New Champion * - Innate **Jhin’s gun - Whisper - chambers four shots, the last of which always crits and applies extra damage based on a portion of his target’s missing health. After firing all four shots, Jhin takes a moment to reload. **Jhin’s crits deal less damage than normal, and his attack speed doesn’t actually scale with attack speed. Instead, Jhin gains attack damage from any attack speed and crit chance he earns through itemization and runes, while crits give him a burst of movement based on his attack speed. * - Q''' ** Jhin throws a cannister at a nearby targeted enemy. After landing, the cannister bounces up to four times on other nearby enemies. Killing an enemy with Dancing Grenade causes the following bounces to deal extra damage. * - '''W ** Enemy champions that have been struck by Jhin’s basic attacks, Captive Audience, or any allied damage are marked for a few seconds. ** Jhin fires a massively long range shot that damages all enemy minions and the first enemy champion in a target direction. If the enemy champion he strikes has already been marked, they’re briefly rooted, while Jhin himself gains a burst of movement speed. * - E''' ** Killing blows spawn a blooming flower on the corpse that reveals and slows enemies nearby before detonating for damage. ** Jhin places a trap on the ground that turns invisible after arming. Enemy champions that walk over the trap trigger it, revealing and marking them with Deadly Flourish and creating a large slowing zone. After a brief pause, the trap detonates, damaging all enemies inside its explosion. * - '''R ** Jhin fully assembles his weapon before taking aim in a target direction, revealing all marked targets in a huge area. He can then fire four rounds that stop at the first enemy champion struck, slowing them and dealing damage based on their missing health. Jhin’s fourth and final shot with Curtain Call deals massively increased damage and is guaranteed to crit. ; * **No longer cancels movement and attack orders. It still interrupts them briefly when she casts, but she should now resume what she was doing before. ; * **Bonus AD reduced to from . * **Cooldown changed to from 75. ; *Stats **Human movement speed reduced to 325 from 330. **Spider movement speed reduced to 350 from 355. * **Spiderling movement speed reduced to 350 from 355. * **Base damage reduced to from . ; * **Cooldown increased to from . ; * **Mana cost reduced to from . ; * **Mana cost increased to 35 from 30. * **Base damage reduced to from . ; * **Cooldown reduced to seconds from 6 at all ranks. **Mana cost reduced to from . **Damage reduced to from . **AP ratio reduced to from . **Movement speed slow increased to % from %. **Slow duration reduced to 2 seconds from 3. ; * **Rengar now lands just short of his target to prevent a follow-up from going over-head. * **AD ratio reduced to from . **AD amplifier increased to from . * **Cast time while increased to from instant cast. ** Attempting to cast with the cursor outside maximum range will make Rengar cast the ability in that direction rather than pathing into range. * **Exclamation mark range increased to 1450 from 1250. **Bonus movement speed while stealthed is now granted at all times, even if moving away from your target. ; - Visual and Gameplay Update * General ** Complete visual upgrade across all skins. ** New artwork for , , , and . * Stats ** Maximum energy increased to 400 from 200. * - Innate ** Shen shields himself from (4 level)}} damage for seconds whenever he activates Twilight Assault or Shadow Dash, or upon completing Spirit's Refuge or Stand United. The cooldown is reduced by seconds whenever his abilities affect an allied or enemy champion. *** Cooldown: 10 second. ** Shen is accompanied by an immobile, untargetable Spirit Blade that is connected to him by a tether. The Spirit Blade remains idle on the ground unless commanded to move or forced to move to Shen's current location when they move too far apart. * - Q''' ** '''Shen calls his Spirit Blade to himself, all enemies along its tether that are facing away from him by 35% for 2 seconds as well as empowering his next three basic attacks to deal % % per 100 AP)}} of target's max. health}} bonus damage. ** If at least one enemy champion was caught in the tether, the bonus damage is increased % per 100 AP)}} of target's max. health}}|to % of target's max. health}}}}and Shen also gains for those attacks. *** Non-champions take bonus damage. *** Cost: energy *** Cooldown: seconds * - W''' ** '''Shen's primes his Spirit Blade for 2 seconds, causing it to project a protective zone around it for seconds if he or an allied champion move nearby. Once the zone is active, all allies within the area gain 100% dodge chance for the duration. *** Cost: 40 energy *** Cooldown: seconds * - E''' ** '''Shen recovers energy whenever he deals damage with or . ** Sightly unchanged. *** Damage reduction from taunted targets removed. *** Energy refund moved to the Passive. *** Cost increased to 180 energy at all ranks from . *** Cooldown increased to from . *** scaling. *** scaling. * - R''' ** Sightly unchanged. *** AP ratio reduced to from . *** Cooldown adjusted to from . *** '''Shen's Spirit Blade will arrive with Shen. ; * **Stack duration reduced to 5 seconds from 7. * ** Passive damage reduced to % from %. Items ; *Combine cost reduced to from . **Total cost reduced to from . ; *Attack damage increased to 7 from 5. *Fully stacks gold bonus increased to from . ; *Now has the cursor-coloration feature of other wards (red = terrain; green = brush; blue = elsewhere). ; *Active cooldown increased to 90 seconds from 60. * : Ghosts no longer move slightly faster when they can see their target. ; *Total cost reduced to from . *Combine cost reduced to from . Masteries ; *Damage amplifier increased to 2% from %. *Amplifier no longer affects non-champions. ; *Cooldown adjusted to (0.588 level)}} seconds from 20. *Mark duration reduced to 3 seconds from 5. References Category:Patch notes